The island
May 2016, whenever I think of that time my mind is flooded by haunting memories of what happened. My friend... I trusted him, and in the end, me believing in him lead to... well, I'll get to that later. It's been so long I can't even remember his name, but I do remember that he was one of my first friends on ROBLOX. Even though I didn't know him in real life, he still seemed pretty cool to me. Me and him were messing around on some island life game similar to rocitizens, and the sun was retreating fast, as nighttime got closer and closer. Then my friend said something completely random "Y'know, there are rumors about this game". I didn't know how to reply, so I just said "What kind of rumors?" He replied: "Well, when this game was first made, there were a group of three friends working on it just for fun. After the game gained popularity they worked on it every day, until something happened. One of the friends; some say his name was Michael, was found dead, and not because of some generic creepypasta crap, but because he was hit by a drunk man in his car going 70 mph. The car struck him while he was on his way to meet the other two people, and the laptop he had was almost destroyed, but somehow survived the whole ordeal. The other two boys eventually got their hands on Mike's laptop, and looked through it hoping to retrieve some important files, but in place of the files they found one text document. Knowing that it can't be something good, they opened it anyway, cliché mistake, they weren't ready to see what was written. It said: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleh ,yawa gnidaf m'I ...efas reven er'uoy era uoy ohw wonk elpoep nehW :em ot dias dna ,deid I erofeb yad a em dehcaorppa eh tub ,uoy llet t'ndid I os emit eht ta uoy eracs ot tnaw t'ndid I .krap eht ta ,keew tsal was ew yug taht rebmemer ,siht did ohw llew nmad wonk I .tnedicca na t'nsaw siht ,uoy llet ot deen I tub ,kaew si dlrow ruoy ot noitcennoc ym ,t'ndid I wonk uoy sa tub devivrus siht dalg m'I ?gnikrow siht si Backwards text... People say now that whenever a car reaches 70 mph in the game, Mike temporarily regains connection to this world, desperate to bring the mysterious man to justice, growing more and more angry as time passes. In Mike's memory, the two boys added a restaurant named after him to the game, and that's a hotspot for people claiming to see... something" I finally spoke "We should help Michael" He replied "WHAT?? What if he takes his anger out on us" I replied "He won't if we find the man" We had a plan, and we were going through with it! I got my in-game car, and modified it so that it had a max speed of 70 mph. My friend looked at me "You have to trust me, I can go with Mike's spirit while you keep him connected to this world". I reluctantly agreed. I TRUSTED HIM, big mistake... Five minutes in and it's going pretty bad, something interfering with my car, it won't reach 70 mph, and my friend, though we hadn't seen each other face-to-face, were co-operating to get this done. We chatted over the phone, and the signal was awful. I felt the suspense of the moment when I hit 70 mph, it was true! I heard a whisper behind me, "Thank you" it said. Assuming he can hear me, I tell him what we're trying to do, and he finds my friend somewhere in the world, face-to-face with the man. From what I could hear, Mike's spirit was attacking the man and taunting him, but he wasn't giving up. The man lunged forward, straight at my friend. The last thing I heard was "The situation is getting out of hand, man. The man's not giving up, What's he doing... T-T-T-Thank.... Y-Y-You..." Those last words directed at me sent a shiver down my spine, the phone was still on, and the man made one last groan as Mike regained control of the battle. It was done, an hour ago I was just playing ROBLOX, and now I'd lost a friend and helped a tortured soul find peace. Before Mike disappeared for good, I heard one last whisper. I couldn't control the tears, and I began to sob quietly, those words. "THANK YOU."